Ichiyou RaifukuWinter Solstice
by Ciardha
Summary: Nearly one year after the war ends Naruto and Sakura have a conversation while waiting out a blizzard on the night of Ichiyou Raifuku/Winter Solstice. Original written for Heaven and Earth's Winter Story challenge.


Ichiyou Raifuku/Winter Solstice

He and Sakura chan were on their way back from a diplomatic mission to Iron Country. Both of them cold and miserable. Finding a cave and sitting by a log fire only lessened the cold. It was winter solstice and they weren't in Konoha for the celebration. Due to several blizzards on the way back, what had been a three day trip had turned into week. This was the worst night yet. They'd found hotels in villages along the way on other nights. Tonight the closest village was three hours run from where they were. They hunted and found this cave once they realized they weren't going to make it to that village before dark and the weather made going any further impossible. Their cloaks were soaked through, and their feet were frostbit, even with the Iron Country style boots on their feet instead of their usual sandals.

"I wish we were back home too, Naruto. My mother finally accepted I'm a grown up, and that I have a suitable boyfriend. " She smiled at Naruto. "She said you were invited to our party, and I know mom and dad had a gift for you too."

"Really?" Naruto grinned.

Sakura was glad she'd told him. His grin banished a lot of the miserable feelings inside her. She managed a weak smile. "Afraid all I have with me in the way of celebration is some yuzu fruit and kabocha. "

"Ugh, I hate kabocha." He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Figured you did, it's a vegetable." Sakura chuckled. "Here, have a yuzu." She handed him the small citrus fruit and took another from her pack for herself.

"Hey, Sakura chan, all this ramen I always pack turned out a good thing, huh?"

"I suppose, at least it's calories for our bodies to use. I'm putting kabocha in mine though. At least that will make it a bit more healthy.'

"Ugh."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. Nearly a year after the war ended and Naruto was still so much a kid at times. Perhaps he always would be. It didn't grate on her anymore though. She supposed that meant she was grown up. She would be eighteen in late March, after all. But still she wished they were back in Konoha tonight. Not only yuzu fruit to eat, but a yuzu scented soak in the bath before bed. She'd love to whine about that, but why sink into misery again.

"Hey Sakura chan, our cloaks are dry now."

"Great! Now we won't have to be half freezing anymore!" She hurried over and put it back on. The change in warmth was instant. Now sitting in front of their campfire wouldn't be bad at all.

"We'll be below the blizzard line soon, right, Sakura chan?"

"Yes, if this one ends by the time we pack up in the morning, and we don't run into another, we'll be home by nightfall tomorrow."

"Yatta!" Naruto spontaneously hugged Sakura. Then realizing what he had done, Naruto blushed "Gomen!" He started to pull back.

Sakura pulled him back and turned the hug into an embrace. "Baka." She teased. " Stay here awhile." A light blush was on her face as well, being so bold, but they were alone after all, and he was her boyfriend too. It was high time they could do this, cuddle like all couples did.

"You're really sure, Sakura chan?"

"About what?"

"That you want stuff like this, with me?"

"Yes, never been more certain in my life about anything."

"So… "

"Yes?"

"You would…" Naruto's blush was getting brighter

Sakura felt slightly annoyed, was he thinking something perverted right now? "What?" She managed to keep the irritation out of her voice, schooling it carefully neutral.

"Er… would you marry me?" He said in a rush, running the words together, afraid he wouldn't get it out otherwise.

It took Sakura a moment to figure out what the jumbled words had been. Then her eyes lit up in delight. "Oh yes!" and she kissed him.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled against each other. And as they neared the gates of Konoha the next night, an Aurora Borealis stretched across the sky.

"It's beautiful. I don't remember seeing a prettier one before."

"You're just as beautiful to me, Sakura chan."

She kissed him again.


End file.
